Captured in Love
by Dracos-Kitten
Summary: This is a seshyoc. Kiarra's father tries to marry her off so she runs away to InuYashas group. Sesshomaru finds them and captures Kiarra to use against Inu. During there capture will love hatch or hatred?
1. Chapter 1:Arguments and Running away

Captured in Love

Chapter 1: Arguments and Running away

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and if I did then it would have ended up being completely different

A beautiful young girl with dark red hair was standing on her balcony when a servant walks up to her.

"Yes what is it?" The girl asks as she looks over at the maid with fiery orange eyes.

"Your father requests your presence in the receiving room, Lady Kiarra." The shy maid replied.

"Alright I'm on my way." Kiarra says as she starts to walk to said room. When she walks into the receiving room her father greets her with a cheery smile.

"Ah, Kiarra! My precious daughter come. I have a guest over that I want you to become much acquainted with. His name is Lord Donavan. He is the eastern lords son." Her father Lord Taka says as he gestures for the young man standing behind him to come forward. Said young man walked up to Kiarra took her hand and kissed the top of it and said. "Nice to finally meet you koi." After he released her hand and straightened from his bowed position she got a good look at Lord Donavan. He was a couple of inches taller than her, and has long red hair that's down in the front and parted to the sides and in the back he has a long braid. His ears and tail are a dark red. His lust filled eyes are a shiny yellow in color.(An: Btw his a monkey demon...i dont know if i told you people that)

"It's nice to meet you to _Lord Donavan_." Said a slightly annoyed Lady Kiarra with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. One of her red cat ears twitching so slightly it wasn't noticeable. (An: yes she has ears)

"She seems reluctant Lord Taka, I thought you said she was more than eager to meet me?" Donavon asked.

"She's unaware of the arrangement's we have made thus far Donavon. Please be patient." Lord Taka replied.

"What 'arrangements' Father?" Kiarra asked her father staring deeply into his emerald green eyes as if he made a huge mistake.

"In good time, but first lets have some tea...we have much to discuss." Taka immediately replied as if hiding something.(An: ohh his hiding something i wonder wut it is..sorry i let you read on) They walked from the receiving room into the tea room and sat down at a low table, as a maid came in and served them some green tea.

"So father what are these _arrangements_ you spoke of?" Said an overly pleasant sounding Kiarra. A stillness came over the room as Lord Donavon impatiently stared at Lord Taka waiting for a response, but Taka was reluctant to answer

"Well?!" She asked again as if demanding her father to respond.

"In due time daughter in due time." Her father answered calmly.

_'Why wont father tell me what's going on it's like his hiding something from me? And what could it be that involves this poor excuse for a gentleman?'_

The two lords talked for an hour or two and Kiarra was becoming impatient to know what the arrangements are so she decides to ask again when her father excuses himself out the room for brief moment"

"Lord Donavan what are the arrangements?" She asks overly sweetly to see if she can pry the information from this stupid monkey.

"I think it's better if you hear them from your father koi." Said Donavan in a sweet voice.

"But I rather hear it from you _koi_." Kiarra said the last word with as much sarcasms as she possibly could.

"If you wish koi, your father has promised your hand in marriage to me for the alliance of the eastern lands in the war." Donavan told her sweetly trying to not hurt her with the information.

"Really? That's interesting." She says as her father walks back into the room and sits down. "Father dearest, Lord Donavan just told me something really interesting."

"And what is that dear?" Her father asks her kindly.

"The stupid monkey of a demon told me that you promised my hand in marriage to him." Kiarra said this as calmly as possible. (An: uhoh...sorry ill quite i promise)

"Yes I did do you have a problem with that daughter."

"No daddy nothings wrong with that except EVERYTHING. WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? IVE NEVER MEET THE….THE….ARGH….BEFORE TODAY. HOW COULD YOU?" she yelled as she stood up.

"Now, now daughter. We need this alliance and it was the only way to get it. I'm sorry." He said trying to calm down his daughter but failing miserably.

"YOU'RE SORRY! IF YOU'RE SO SORRY FATHER YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT AND I REFUSE TO MARRY SOME FUCKED UP THE ASS EGOTISTIC ASSHOLE IDIOT CRACKED UP MONKEY SHIT OF A MAN!" (AN: think she could have called him anything else?)She yelled as she stormed out of the room and to hers. When she got to her room she started planning a way to run away. She starts to pack her bag with her "essentials" including two beautiful black silk dress Kimonos for when she goes into towns, four dark colored hakamas for everyday wear, a sleeping gown, a spell book for various reasons, her two twin swords, a small knife for skinning animals, dog treats (AN: best not to ask..shes a cat demon with dog treat...odd), a container for water and some gold coins to buy things in towns she may pass through. After she's done packing her essentials she dresses in a black silk Chinese styled dress with a blood red flower design going up one side. She then proceeded to lie down on her bed to wait for the rest of the castle to fall asleep. She didn't have long to wait, she got up, grabbed her bag and went to her balcony and jumped the two stories to the garden below barely missing the rose bushes. She ran to the woods surrounding the palace and when securely covered by them she dropped her bag, took out her twin swords and strapped them to her slim waist. She then picked the bag back up and proceeded running south away from the castle. She ran till day break and then decided to take a short break because she had been running all night. She jumped into a tree and took a short nap then started running south west to a village she knew to hold a group of young travelers.


	2. Chapter 2:Odd groups and Sleigh cats

Chapter 2: Odd groups and sleigh cats

Disclaimer: If I owned it you would defiantly know it

She jumped into a tree and took a short nap then started running south west to a village she knew to hold a group of young travelers. It took three days to get to the village and when she got there is was night so she stopped at the edge of the village jumped into a tree and slept. In the morning she changed into one of her black silk kimonos with silver lining and a silver six point that matches the red one on her forehead. She started to walk into town but was stopped when an inu half demon jumped into her path.

"Move out of my way half breed" she sneered.

"What is your business here?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"I have come seeking a group of miss matched travelers." She replied.

"Follow me." And with that he turned around and led her to a hut on the other side of the village. When she entered the hut she was greeted with cheerful smiles from five different people. The half demon sat down along the back wall and watched Kiarra's every move. She looked around the room and saw four humans, a fox demon kit, a fire neko, and the half demon. The four humans included a demon exterminator, a monk, a young miko, and an older miko. The young miko got up and walked towards her.

"Hello my names Kagome what's yours?" Asked the miko, Kagome, in a sweet innocent voice.

"My names Kiarra, I'm from the northern lands, I'm looking for a group to travel with." She introduced herself.

"I don't think it would be a problem for you to travel with us? Guys what do you think?" Kagome asked the group sitting around the hut.

"Hi I'm Miroku, and if it's alright with you Kagome it's ok with me." Said the monk.

"Its fine with me Kagome, as long as your able to fight, I'm Sango by the way." The demon exterminator said.

"If it's ok with okaasan its fine by me, I'm Shippo, the fire fox demon and Kagome's adoptive son." Said the little fire fox kit.

"Well it's settled then, welcome to the group." Kagome said cheerfully.

"Wait a bloody minute, don't I get a say in this, I am part of the group to you know." Said a very angry half demon.

"Oh I'm sorry InuYasha, what do you think about her joining us?" Asked Kagome with a no care attitude.

"What if she tries to steal the jewel huh? Did none of ya'll think of that? Huh?" Asked InuYasha in a huff.

"What jewel?" Asked Kiarra curiously.

"Why the Jewel of four souls of course, were the group that's searching for the shards to put it back together, a couple of years ago I broke the jewel, I'm its protector." Kagome said happily. (AN: wow talk about mood swings)

"Just tell her everything why don't you, wench." Said an angry InuYasha.

"What did you just call me InuYasha?" Kagome said in a calm voice, almost to calm.

"You know what I called you bitch get over it." InuYasha bit back.

"InuYasha…sit! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!...HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU MY NAME IS NOT WENCH, WHORE, SLUT, BITCH OR ANYTHING ELSE YOUR LITTLE BRAIN CAN THINK UP! MY NAME IS KAGOME…KA...GO...ME!" Kagome screamed at the InuYasha shaped crater in the ground. That was left by InuYasha as Kagome used the subduing necklace to get her point across to him.

"Well anyway welcome to the group Kia…I can call you that right?" A cheerful Kagome asked a very stunned Kiarra.

"Yea sure if you wish to…hey do ya'll know of a lady named Kaede?" asked Kiarra after she was over the shock of seeing a mere human over power a half demon.

"I'm here child what do you need?" Asked the elderly woman Kaede.

"Oneechan, when have you ever called me a child?" Asked an amused Kiarra, her red tail swishing back and forth as if nothing in the world mattered except for it. (An: yes her tail has a mind of its own)

"Oh my! I didn't recognize you oneesan, I'm sorry!" Said a surprised Kaede. Kiarra walked over to her and gave her a hug "Kaede age has not done you any justice." Said Kiarra with a giggle as she released Kaede from a hug.

"If she knows Kaede she must be old, by god." Mumbles InuYasha as he climbs out of the crater made by him. Kiarra shot him a glare that promised a slow death, and at that he decided to cease his mumbling.

"Kaede it's been far to long my sister how have you been?" Kiarra asked cheerfully.

"It has been long, I'm getting along good and you my sister?" Asked Kaede.

"Father has tried once again to marry me off, this time to the Lord of the east's monkey shit of a son." Kiarra answer with slight venom in her voice.

"Oh my! When will Lord Taka ever learn he can't marry you off to the other Lords and there sons, I think by now his tried every lord and sub lord there is except the lord of the West?" Said Kaede sadly.

"I'm not sure Kaede but it is getting late and I think it would be in all of our best interests to get to sleep. Are we leaving in the morning?" The last part she asked to Kagome.

"Yes were leaving in the morning when I return from my time, I agree with Kiarra we all need to go to sleep." With that said everyone got out their bed rolls and laid down waiting for sleep to over take them.


	3. Chapter 3: Fights and Surprises

Me: Hey everyone!!! Sorry I didn't get this up earlier my older brother got a new comp game and wouldn't let me on so..yea..but here it is…

Kags: Did you have sugar again today? Your brothers mean.

Me: Actually no I didn't surprisingly. Yes he his.

Sesshy: Good…you're scary when you're on a sugar high.

Me: Really am I Kags?

Kags & everyone: YES!!!

Me: sorry…anyway on with the story!!! And again im sorry for the lateness of this chapter… ill try to not let it happen again…

Chapter 3: Fights and Surprises

Disclaimer: If I owned it you would defiantly know it by now.

With that said everyone got out their bed rolls and laid down waiting for sleep to over take them. In the morning everyone woke up, put their bed rolls away and got ready to have breakfast. After breakfast everyone packed there belonging up and headed to the well.

"I'll be back in about 2 hours." Kagome said has she got ready to jump down the well to go to her time. (AN: OMG where'd she go? Jk) Everyone sat around the well waiting for Kagome to come back. Well, all except one she was trying to figure out how Kagome disappeared like she did.

"Ok well someone please tell me how she disappeared like that before I drive myself mad trying to figure it out." Kiarra half demanded, half asked.

"Were not really sure ourselves, she told us that it has something to do with the Jewel, we don't know for sure." Miroku replied.

"Oh ok." Kiarra said. After she said that there was a bright blue light from the well and Kagome climbing out of it behind Kiarra.

"Alright let's go everyone." Kagome said cheerfully. Everyone got up and started walking west, looking for demons that may posses the jewel shards.

They walked for half a day before a demon all of a sudden ran at them with the intent to kill them all.

"GIVE ME THE JEWEL SHARDS!!!" It yelled.

"I DON'T THINK SO! WIND SCAR!" Yelled InuYasha has he hit the Goat demon with wind scar. The Goat demon was barley affected by the wind attack and ran at InuYasha.

"FLAMING X" Yelled Kiarra has she put her twin swords in an 'x' form and made a flaming 'x' fly at the goat demon. (AN: oooohhh fire…sorry I'm slightly a little bit a pyro) The goat demon caught on fire and was burned to death. Everyone looked at her surprised, Kagome was the first one to come out of her stupor and walked over to the demon ashes and collected the jewel shards. After everyone else snapped out of their state of shock, they continued on their way till sunset where they stopped in a clearing and made camp.

"Hey Kia, Sango you two up for a bath?" Kagome asked the two other girls of the group.

"YEA! Sure lets go there's a spring over there just past the trees a little ways." Kiarra said as she pointed to her left.

"Sure, I'm all for a bath." Sango replied and with that they gathered there bath supplies and headed to where Kiarra said there was a hot spring. While they were bathing Kiarra had the oddest feeling that they were being watched. She could detect and smell nothing so she just let it slide. (AN: OMG is someone watching them? I bet its Sesshy the perv. Sesshy: This Sesshomaru is no hentai) When they were done bathing they got out and got dressed. Kagome dressed in her clean school uniform, Sango in a pink kimono with her demon slayer outfit underneath, and Kiarra in black hakamas with a red trim. They headed back to camp with their stuff. When they got back to camp the boys had already started a fire and caught dinner. They sat down enjoyed the fish the guys had caught, got out their bed rolls and went to sleep. During the night Kiarra woke again with the feeling that she was being watched but passed it off as paranoia. At sun rise everyone got up put there things away and ate some instant roman that Kagome had in her trusty yellow bag. Kiarra was a little confused but ate it anyway and found out that it was actually pretty good. After everyone ate and had everything packed they set off west again to finish there search. The whole day Kiarra had the feeling someone was following them and finally asked someone about it.

"Hey, Sango, do you have the feeling that we're being followed?" Kiarra asked the young demon slayer.

"Actually I do, I thought it was just me, maybe we are being followed. Hey Miroku." Sango said.

"Yes, lovely Sango, what is it I can do for you?" Miroku asked.

"Do you have the feeling that we are being followed? It's not just me and Kiarra, is it?" Sango asked him.

"Ah I do feel a presence following us, but I do not sense any harm from it. What do you think Kagome?" Miroku said.

"I sense it to Miroku its not just ya'll. InuYasha what do you make of it?" Kagome asked.

"I think we are being followed, and the one following us needs to show themselves and stop being such a damn coward by hiding." After InuYasha stated that someone walked out of the trees.

Me: Well that's it for this chapter.

Everyone: WHAT!?!?!

Me: Yes I leave you with a little cliffy. Don't worry Ill post soon, I promise…Looks around at everyone What its not like I'm leaving you hanging for weeks it just till later or away from mad readers READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!


End file.
